The development of detector modules for X-ray computer tomographs is characterized by constant miniaturization of the detector elements used for detecting the X-ray radiation. In the meantime, the X-ray radiation is detected using “detector arrays”, which currently comprise 64 rows of detector elements, for example. Each row in turn has a multiplicity of detector elements situated next to one another.
As a result of the miniaturization of the detector elements, the signals generated thereby also become smaller. It is necessary particularly to amplify the signals using downstream processing electronics. To ensure the highest possible image quality, it is necessary for the further processing of the signals by the processing electronics to be exact. To rule out errors to this extent, the quality of the processing electronics is examined before the detector array is assembled.
In this case, however, the problem arises that measurement of an integrated circuit or processing electronics is extremely sensitive to noise. To date, there has been no reliable success in providing a suitable low-noise measurement environment which can be used to test the quality of the processing electronics. There is also currently no known simple design of apparatus for testing the processing electronics which can be used to test a plurality of channels provided for the processing electronics simultaneously.